nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ICarly
Fictional Web sites that Redirect to iCarly.com * In the opening credits, several fake Web sites can be seen as bookmarks. Any of these Web sites redirect you to iCarly.com. The only one that does not redirect you to iCarly.com is ToonJuice. * In Zoey 101 when Lola uses one of Stacey's prized cotton swabs, she freaks out and mentions buying them from specialtyswabs.com; if you go to specialtyswabs.com it redirects to icarly.com. * In Zoey 101, Quinn and Lola visit highschoolcrazy.com. If you go this Web site, it redirects you to iCarly.com. * In iHatch chicks, Freddie accidentally goes to "Worldofchucks.com." (a play on Wikipedia), or "worldofchicks.com" which is what Freddie meant to go to, they redirect you to iCarly.com. * In iWill Date Freddie, Freddie helps Valerie create a WebShow, and the Web site that they create is called "www.thevalerieshow.com". If you go to this Web site, it redirects you to iCarly.com. * Nevelocity.com a Web site mentioned in iNevel that was created by Nevel redirects you to iCarly.com. * In iPilot Freddie uploaded the video from the audition to a site called Splashface (a play on YouTube). Splashface is also in the "Friends of iCarly" list on the bottom of the iCarly Web site. Going to splashface.com redirects you to iCarly.com. * In iMight Switch Schools, Carly had a dream that there was a WebShow called iGibby. If you try to go to iGibby.com, it will redirect you to iCarly.com. * In iHeart Art, at the end of the webcast, Sam and Carly say to go to iCarly.com. "Not iCarly.net. .Net is for losers." If you try to go to iCarly.net, it redirects to iCarly.com. * In iFence', at the end of the webcast, Sam and Carly say go to iCarly.com. "Not iSnarly. iSnarly is just a website of a snarling dog." If you try to go on iSnarly.com, it redirects to iCarly.com. FamFragoso42 19:09, 30 October 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 19:09, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Show Um,for your information the cast of iCarly doesn't read the talk because they are very busy so please stop trying to give a "shout out" to them Thanks for your cooperation, FamFragoso42 20:15, 9 August 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 20:15, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie don't own this wiki... it's made by fans. FamFragoso42 04:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC)User:C TengFamFragoso42 04:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) 00:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I know that I mean there are celebritys so they don't go on Nickipedia they visit http://www.Myspace.com and http://www.Facebook.com , not here. I know a lot!! FamFragoso42 23:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 23:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ugh Spencer Carly Sam or Freddie aren't gonna read the talk gee and you sign your name with four ~ not "-----" my god! :PPPP FamFragoso42 18:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 18:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This talk page is for information or errors on the iCarly page please DO NOT post "shout outs" to the iCarly cast because, I certian they don't have time to read this page since they have a busy schedule! Thank you for this time, FamFragoso42 20:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 20:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) This is a good webshow. It is very very funny.. It is the best WEBSHOW in the WHOLE WORLD.. Media:Example.oggInsert non-formatted text here-- 23:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) to icarley hey girl alison keenan i live in 2 pensa vainya ave call me now 6107896528 hjghjghjtihgththihtithi